


At First Sight

by ItsNotEasyBeingQueen



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Kurt asks Blaine if he believes in love at first sight. Blaine's answer surprises Kurt and changes his concept of love and romance. Set in NYC, post-finale.





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never believed in love at first sight, myself, and I’ll let Blaine explain why.  (This is a repost of a story originally posted on FF, in case it sounds familiar.)

A nasty winter storm sidelined Kurt and Blaine’s plans for going out on Saturday night.  It had been quite some time since their schedules had allowed them a whole Saturday together, but New York winters were unpredictable.  They heeded the warnings from the local weather forecasters to stay indoors, and after their initial disappointment faded, they actually found themselves enjoying the solitude of an uninterrupted day and evening together.

That night found them cuddled on the couch, Blaine leaning back on some pillows with his legs stretched out and his arms wrapped around Kurt, who was comfortably reclined against Blaine’s chest and absentmindedly stroking the back of Blaine’s hand.  As the light from the TV screen flickered in the room and the movie played on, Kurt suddenly asked a question.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Blaine was a little startled by Kurt’s voice, as they’d been sitting in silence for a while, sort of watching the movie but really just enjoying the downtime together.  In his surprise, he responded with a quiet, “What’s that?”

Kurt shifted a little in Blaine’s arms, leaning back just a bit more to rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder.  “Love at first sight, Blaine,” he repeated.  “Do you believe in it?”

“No, not really,” Blaine answered without hesitation.  “What brought that question on?”

Kurt turned his head now so that he could look sideways at his husband.  “I was just thinking about this movie,” he said, glancing toward the screen and realizing that at some point, they’d turned off the sound.  “This couple meets and instantly they know they’re meant to be together forever.  True love – like lightning.”  His voice sounded a little wistful.  He turned his gaze back towards Blaine once more.  “You really don’t believe in that?  You – the most hopeless romantic I know?  Other than me, of course.”

Blaine thought back to when they’d first met and he’d taken Kurt’s hand to lead him on a “shortcut” to the common room at Dalton – a shortcut that was the longest possible way from that staircase to the room.  He’d felt something then, when this breathtaking boy had spoken to him in an angel’s voice, but he hadn’t thought of it as love.  It was the beginning of something, yes, but love…

The feeling of Kurt’s hands running up and down his arms brought Blaine back to the moment.  He unwound his arms from Kurt’s middle and tapped him lightly on top of his thigh to signal him to shift once more.  They moved on the couch so that they were lying side by side facing one another (thank goodness Kurt had picked out a _huge_ vintage-style couch).  Once comfortably settled, each man propping up his head on one arm, Blaine gave his reply.

“No, I really don’t.  I’m not saying you can’t feel something when you first meet someone, of course,” his free hand found its way to Kurt’s hair, lightly running through it before sliding down to rest on his back.  “You can feel attraction, desire, lust…” Kurt smirked and arched an eyebrow, but let Blaine continue.  “I know I felt something the first time I saw you, and I’m not sure anyone has discovered a word to accurately describe what that was, to be honest.”  He snuck in a quick kiss to the tip of Kurt’s nose. 

“But love – actual _love_ ,” he went on, his voice a tad lower, “that’s not something that just happens in an instant.  Those things you feel in the first moments…they’re great, and wonderful, and powerful, but those aren’t the feelings that last.  Those aren’t the feelings that get you through the difficult times that you will face along the way.”  He was looking deep into Kurt’s eyes, feeling the threatening sting of tears and seeing the same in the blue eyes before him.  Kurt’s hand brushed the side of Blaine’s face, caressing his cheek with his thumb, before scooting a little closer and resting it on his husband’s hip.  He remained quiet, processing Blaine’s words and seeing the romantic notion in a completely different light.

“Love grows with time.  It happens when you get to know someone, _really_ know someone.  Their good parts and bad parts, all the little things that make them unique and wonderful and real.  That can’t happen in a moment.  People are complex, layered creatures.  Yes, maybe you can meet someone and click right away – you like the little part of them you get to see and vice versa – and maybe that could continue and turn into love eventually, but you can’t say that you loved them in those first seconds. 

“When I first saw you, I thought you were gorgeous and charming, and when we first met to have coffee and I heard your story, I thought you were strong and amazing.  But only after we started spending more time together did I understand what an incredible person you are, Kurt.  That’s when I realized that I didn’t want to be without you.  That’s when I knew that I would do anything to have you in my life forever.  That was the feeling that kept me afloat when we broke up; that made me come to New York that Christmas when your dad was sick to be there for you; that kept me by your bedside when you were attacked in that alley; that made me say ‘yes’ to marrying you in a barn in the middle of Indiana.  _That_ was love, Kurt.”

Blaine moved his hand again to Kurt’s face to wipe away a tear, and then the two pulled close together in an embrace for a few moments before Kurt leaned into Blaine and capture his lips in a long, slow kiss. “You know,” Kurt muttered when they finally paused to catch their breath, “you’ve now ruined all the romantic movies for me,” he teased. 

“Oh, well,” Blaine answered as he connected their lips once more. 

They never did see the end of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you believe in love at first sight?


End file.
